Fragmentos de Papel
by Bruh M
Summary: [2º lugar no I Challenge Angst do fórum GP]São fragmentos de papel que desmancham sob brisa leve. Eu tento seguir em frente, mas preciso que você guie os meus passos. Acredite, eu não estou segura sozinha. [DG]


**Titulo:** Fragmentos de Papel

**Autor:** Aleera Black

**Beta:** Mademoiselle Claire

**Gênero:** Angst/ Romance

**Shipper:** Ginny Weasley/ Draco Malfoy

**Spoiler:** pós Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço

**Status:** Completa.

**Resumo:** São fragmentos de papel que desmancham sob brisa leve. Eu tento seguir em frente, mas preciso que você guie os meus passos. Acredite, eu não estou segura sozinha. II lugar no Challenge Angst do fórum Grimmauld Place

**Nota:** Essa fic foi muuuito difícil de ser escrita, primeiramente era para ser uma Sirius/Remus, depois uma fic solo do Remus, uma Draco/Hermione, uma Lucius/Narcisa e só por fim Draco/Gina. Como muita gente que leu a minha Dramione pediu para eu escrever uma fic com esse shipper, aqui está ela. Ufa! Então é a minha PRIMEIRA D/G, na qual pertence ao I Challenge Angst do fórum Grimmald Place, sendo a minha PRIMEIRA participação. Vocês entendem que sou uma iniciante, certo?

**Fragmentos de Papel**

_por Aleera Black_

_**Fragmento**. sm. 1. Cada um dos pedaços de uma coisa partida ou quebrada. 2. Parte dum todo; pedaço, fração._

Dois meses. Dois meses que ele foi embora e nenhuma coruja sua chega à nossa janela. Dias que transcorrem devagar em lentidão sufocante e nenhuma carta em minhas mãos. Eu passo as noites em claro, contemplando as sombras noturnas, que também me apavoram; porque eu tenho medo dos pesadelos e quando amanhece… não há coruja alguma me esperando.

Eu abro o Profeta Diário e meus dedos tremem de aflição. É uma sensação de medo, impotência e insegurança e um frio invadindo meu corpo que não consigo controlar. Meus dedos apertam o jornal e por um minuto de hesitação, eu também tenho receio do que eu posso ver e não quero abrir os olhos.

Eu não sei se é dessa vez que sua foto vai estar na manchete da manhã.

Há ataques de Comensais da Morte no sul de um povoado trouxa e a marca negra flutua acima de uma das casas pequenas. Desesperadamente, eu leio as minúsculas letras e permito-me respirar novamente, quando não vejo o seu nome entre as baixas daquele ataque macabro.

Eu não sei se posso considerar isso uma coisa boa ou não. Pessoas morreram, talvez até sem saberem o motivo; inocentes que apenas aumentam o número das estatísticas de guerra. Isso é ruim? Sem dúvida alguma, mas… esses ataques são praticamente diários! Em nenhuma delas, eu vejo o seu nome. Então, talvez seja bom? Eu deveria ficar feliz por você não estar naquele povoado e trouxas terem morrido no seu lugar? Seria uma prova que você ainda está vivo?

Ainda me lembro com nitidez, de como você apareceu em Grimmauld Place, junto do Professor Snape. Do modo como todos – inclusive eu - ficamos impressionados. Eu poderia jurar que Harry te mataria com as próprias mãos, se você mesmo já não estivesse à beira da morte.

A Ordem da Fênix aceitou você como membro da equipe, - não sem algumas discussões e controvérsias - e ao contrário do que todos poderiam supor, você se mostrou dedicado à causa de destruir Você-Sabe-Quem.

Eram ódio e sede de vingança que eu lia em seus olhos cinza. Era determinação em seu modo inteligente de definir um plano ou uma emboscada. Eu sentia que você queria o fim de tudo, como qualquer um de nós. Acontecera algo, naquelas masmorras, onde te fizeram prisioneiro e fosse o que fosse o que aconteceu, fez você enxergar que estava indo para o lado errado.

Trouxe você para perto de nós. Trouxe você para perto de mim.

Dois meses atrás, pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu vi você cruzar a porta da Ordem, ferido. Com um braço quebrado e um corte no rosto, eu cuidei de seus ferimentos e você me deu um sorriso torto e convencido, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Eu tentava não rir da sua auto-suficiência, a cada vez que a poção curativa tocava o supercílio ferido, a careta de dor sempre presente nesses momentos. Contudo, já não era a primeira vez que eu me pegava admirando-o. A única coisa que eu queria era sentir a textura do seu cabelo loiro e saber mesmo se ele era tão macio ao toque, como aparentava ser.

Lembro-me também, que nesse mesmo dia, você segurou a minha mão entre as suas e quis saber se eu gostaria de passar o resto dos meus dias com você.

Eu fitei seus olhos cinza com surpresa, milhares de emoções percorrendo o meu corpo e eu tive certeza que só poderia desvendá-las se Draco estivesse ao meu lado. Eu queria descobrir. Eu queria vivê-las.

Já não era mais tão absurdo tudo o que eu estava sentindo por ele, desde a sua vinda para a Ordem da Fênix. Todo o medo ou a insegurança do que eu suspeitava sobre os meus sentimentos por Malfoy, agora faziam certeza para mim. O 'Malfoy' se tornara 'Draco' a algum tempo e eu mal havia notado. Porém, eu sorri em resposta sabendo que ele sentia o mesmo. Os seus olhos sem expressão e ar enfadado que sempre estavam presentes, não apresentavam mais tais sinais. Draco me observava com brilho nos olhos e senti-me aquecida por esse pequeno cintilar.

Casamos-nos uma semana depois, uma cerimônia simples e apressada, onde me tornei uma Malfoy.

Ele partiu no dia seguinte e até hoje eu não tenho notícia alguma.

Os meus dias são assim. Eu não posso sair do esconderijo onde estou, porque também estão me procurando. Eu sou a esposa de um traidor, portanto um alvo fácil.

A casa onde estou é pequena. Na verdade, eu diria que mais parece um chalé. Os móveis são antigos e bem cuidados, distribuídos com elegância. As paredes são de madeira escura e nelas, papéis de parede bordô dão um ar aconchegante e quente a toda parte que meus olhos alcançam. Há uma sala confortável, uma minúscula cozinha e uma bonita biblioteca. No andar superior, dois quartos de dormir e é só.

Eu olho para a janela e vejo neve caindo do céu nublado. Mas eu sei que são janelas encantadas, porque eu não consigo abri-las e sentir o frio do dia bater contra o meu rosto. A porta de saída não abre, tampouco.

Cheguei aqui em um entardecer, trazida por Kingsley e papai e desde então passo os dias com mamãe por companhia. Se o motivo era fazer-me esquecer a batalha, não fora exatamente isso, o que acontecera.

Eu não sei onde estou. Talvez ainda na Inglaterra ou quem sabe na Escócia ou um vilarejo qualquer de algum lugar desconhecido do mundo.

Para mim, esse fato não importa. Sou uma prisioneira de mim mesma, refugiada de guerra.

Você está lá fora, contra Você-Sabe-Quem e a favor da Ordem. Mesmo que ainda não admita, ainda mais na frente do Harry, mas eu sei que você nunca quis matar Dumbledore. Foi por isso que voltou; que se assustou com o caminho que estava seguindo. Foi por isso que eu enxerguei, finalmente, quem você é e foi por esse novo Draco por quem me apaixonei.

Se você está espionando ou lutando… mentindo ou matando… eu não sei.

Eu apenas estou aqui. Esperando, esperando e esperando. Desejando que a solidão vá embora. Ela machuca e fere e destrói. Diz tudo aquilo que você não está preparada para ouvir. É uma voz gélida e cortante que sussurra nos meus sonhos e nos meus momentos acordada. Eu tenho medo de dormir. Eu tenho medo de permanecer acordada. As imagens são aterrorizantes, mas o pior de tudo é saber que todas são reais.

Eu sei que você corre perigo, que todo passo tem que ser cuidadoso e todas as palavras medidas e calculadas.

Mas eu não tenho notícias suas.

Eu só preciso de você aqui.

A minha mente viaja, tentando encontrar um modo de te ver. Eu apenas preciso do seu sorriso sarcástico e aristocrático; porque sei que o vendo sorrir, o meu mundo encontra a paz.

Paz, porém, é tudo o que eu não tenho dentro destas paredes. Eu sei o quanto soa egoísta com a guerra iminente em nosso mundo, mas é impossível deixar de me sentir assim.

Eu ando a esmo, contando os minutos que arrastam e nunca chegam ao fim. Eu não acho as palavras que definem o que sinto, mas arrisco dizer que me sinto fraca a todo instante que passa, angústia queima meu peito e a tristeza que não me deixa, fecha-se em meu coração.

Hermione, ao passar por aqui nos primeiros dias de exílio, selecionou alguns livros na biblioteca, dizendo que me ajudaria a distrair. Ela também espera a volta de Ron e entende toda a minha aflição. Ao contrário de mim, Hermione ao menos participa de uma forma ativa na guerra. Ela os ajuda com pesquisas e poções e novas descobertas sobre algo que é mantido à sete chaves. Por mais que eu tente descobrir, não conheço informações de nada, tampouco.

Passo essas horas intermináveis, fitando as paredes escuras e tentando imaginar o que se passa atrás dessa fina barreira. Eu perco minutos, chegando ao fim incerto, sabendo que não terei respostas para as minhas perguntas.

Eu folheio as páginas dos livros sem interesse e percebo que se trata de uma coleção de poesia trouxa. Eu já havia lido e tentado aventurar-me com rimas e estrofes, mas confesso que meu traumático verso de _"Teus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos..."_ que fiz para o Harry não fora lá muito bom. Os livros me entretêm durante algum tempo, mas fico inquieta novamente e resolvo ir à biblioteca em busca de outros títulos.

O aposento não possui janelas; é revestida de estantes e prateleiras, do chão ao teto em um magnífico círculo em volta de uma única poltrona, postada em frente à lareira de tijolos vermelhos. Eu agradeço por, pelo menos aqui, eu não poder ver o céu encantado e a minha frustração seja um pouco apagada, de até por esse simples fato, do qual fui privada.

Escondido entre tomos de todos os tipos existentes e imaginários, grossos e aparentemente entediantes, há um pequeno livro que me chama a atenção: fino, encadernado em fios dourados de capa dura vermelha, onde se lia: _Fragmentos de Papel._ Aparenta ser bem antigo e comprovo minha teoria, quando retiro-o da estante e vejo seu interior.

As páginas estão amareladas, roídas de traças e receio que possam se desmanchar ao simples toque. Folheio-o com extremo zelo e então noto, surpreendida, que não há um único texto completo.

As letras estão dispersas, apagadas ou roídas, onde em uma folha ou outra, era apenas legível uma frase ou estrofe, sem sentido aparente. A caligrafia é bela e inclinada, uma verdadeira arte manuscrita. Pergunto-me de que época provavelmente fora escrita, mas logo perco a linha de pensamentos, quando me sento à poltrona e leio a primeira estrofe.

"_Eu escrevi um poema triste_

_E belo, apenas da sua tristeza._

_Não vem de ti essa tristeza_

_Mas das mudanças do Tempo,_

_Que ora nos traz esperanças_

_Ora nos dá incerteza…_

_Nem importa, ao velho Tempo,_

_Que sejas fiel ou infiel…_

_Eu fico, junto à correnteza,_

_Olhando as horas tão breves…_

_E das cartas que me escreves_

_Faço barcos de papel!"_

Eu pisquei os olhos. Uma, duas, três vezes. Aturdida, as palavras impregnando-se em minha mente, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Tristeza, esperança… certeza e incerteza. Horas. Tempo. Lentamente, eu passei as folhas e o próximo poema, era ainda mais assustador.

"_O luar,_

_é a luz do Sol que está sonhando_

_O tempo não pára!_

_A saudade é que faz as coisas pararem no tempo…_

… _os verdadeiros versos não são para embalar,_

_mas para abalar…_

_A grande tristeza dos rios é não poderem levar a tua imagem…"._

Era como se os poemas lessem meus pensamentos. Todas essas semanas sem notícias e questionando-me sem parar: "Onde será que você se encontra?". Será que esses fragmentos queriam me dizer alguma coisa? Era uma espécie de sinal? Ou será que… Não! Será que alguma coisa estava para acontecer?

Uma fúria apoderou-se de mim, um nó formando-se na minha garganta e sem notar meus dedos apertaram as frágeis folhas, fazendo-as desintegrarem em minhas mãos. Porém, eu pouco me importei; meus olhos preenchidos de medo, ainda vislumbraram a última pagina, onde uma única estrofe de um longo poema podia ser lido.

"… _Porque meus dedos enlaçaram os dedos_

_da névoa suspensos no espaço_

_E eu trouxe até mim a misteriosa essência_

_do teu abandono desordenado._

_Eu ficarei só_

_como os veleiros nos portos silenciosos."_

Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu quero lutar. Honrar minha varinha fazer-me útil. Provar que sou capaz. Eu não posso ficar, e me desesperar por qualquer coisa que leio, imaginando e supondo, _deduzindo_ o que será que está acontecendo ou onde você poderia estar! A minha família está lá, papai e todos os meus irmãos e Draco e ...

Eu não quero ficar só, no escuro. Não quero uma névoa ou essência ao meu redor, me impedindo de seguir em frente.

Eu me sinto inútil, trancada nessa casa, me refugiando de algo que não sei e nem faço idéia do que seja. Eu quero ajudá-los! Eu me lembro então da garota que fui e não sou mais. A alegria e espontaneidade que sempre foram minhas características mais marcantes, hoje estão apagadas. Fito meu reflexo no espelho e não há uma Ginny Weasley me olhando de volta. Eu não moro mais em mim.

Eu só desejo que essa angústia vá embora. Apenas almejo que tudo acabe e que todos possam finalmente, estarem livres de lutar.

O livro escapa das minhas mãos e eu deslizo lentamente da poltrona, sentando-me em frente à lareira apagada.

Eu tenho vontade de gritar, de jogar tudo para o alto e fugir daqui. Olhando para aqueles livros ao meu redor, sinto como se as paredes se fechassem sobre mim. Eu sei o quanto meus olhos brilham de lágrimas retidas e não quero mais contê-las. Eu tento dizer algo a mim mesmo, tentar inutilmente me acalmar, mas não encontro minha voz; apenas escondo o rosto nas minhas mãos trêmulas e permito-me chorar.

Chorar é a única coisa que me resta. Choro, porque algo dentro de mim, diz o inevitável.

"Você não vai voltar".

Choro, porque estou aqui, sem saber como posso te ajudar. Sem saber como te encontrar e dar certeza que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Tentar, reconstruir os fragmentos que minha alma se tornou. Tentar, tentar... é a única coisa que consigo.

O choro se torna mais desesperado e os soluços tomam meu corpo de espasmos; eu abraço minhas pernas, apoiando o rosto nos joelhos. Mamãe adentra a biblioteca às pressas, talvez atraída pelo som de minhas lágrimas.

Ela me olha com carinho, pois sabe o que sinto. É mútuo. Tento me controlar, limpando meu rosto com as costas da mão, evitando olhar o livro aos meus pés. De repente, eu sinto uma vontade quase absurda, de abraçá-la, sabendo que não precisaria explicar nada, que ela entenderia meus motivos, como sempre.

Ao contrário do que supus, mamãe não vem ao meu encontro. Ela inclina-se contra a lareira, que só agora reparo que foi acesa. Sua expressão agora é preocupada e ansiosa. As chamas verdes refletem uma luz diferente contra os seus cabelos e eu prendo a respiração, talvez inconscientemente. A lareira é a única fonte de saída da casa. Sua mão me oferece ajuda para levantar. Não é preciso palavras para saber qual o próximo passo a ser dado.

"Vamos querida, seu pai está nos chamando. Aconteceu alguma coisa e receio que ele não sabe exatamente o quê." - ela diz, mesmo assim.

Sua voz está embargada, e, ao segurar sua mão, percebo os dedos frios e levemente trêmulos. Mamãe está assustada evitando meu olhar ao entrarmos na lareira.

Quando eu abri os olhos, a fuligem no meu rosto e roupas, eu não estava n'A Toca, muito menos em Grimmauld Place, ou qualquer outro lugar que imaginei estar quando deixasse o esconderijo.

Foi com pavor crescente que notei as paredes e os corredores brancos, as enfermeiras apressadas e os medibruxos por todos os lados de Saint Mungus.

Mamãe apenas segurou em meu braço gentilmente conduzindo-me ao quarto andar de Danos Causados por Feitiços. Eu estava atônita, não sabia o que pensar ou se gostaria de descobrir o que estava fazendo ali. O olhar em branco, eu evitava sentir o odor de poções curativas e o mal estar que toda ala hospitalar me causa, desde o dia que visitei papai ferido, alguns anos atrás. Foi com leve surpresa que notei o frio no meu braço, quando minha mãe me soltou e indicou a porta à nossa frente.

O quarto era todo branco, como todo hospital deve ser. A iluminação estava fraca, onde a única fonte de luz vinha da janela. Duas macas vazias e ao lado da janela, no único leito ocupado, eu o vi.

Ele estava lá.

Deitado na maca, uma faixa protegendo sua cabeça, uma mancha de sangue à mostra na bandagem branca.

Eu caminhei até Draco, forçando minhas pernas a me obedecerem, percorrendo a curta distância que nos separava. As lágrimas voltaram novamente, escorrendo livres pelo meu rosto vermelho.

Ele dormia, a respiração pesada de um sono cansado. Draco estava mais magro desde a última vez que nos vimos, dois meses atrás. O cabelo loiro estava manchado de sangue, os braços arranhados e olheiras profundas nos olhos fechados. Abatido.

Todos os sentimentos ruins voltaram à tona, eu já não sabia se eles haviam ido embora. Vê-lo assim era pior que imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo. Aquilo não era suposição, era fato. Real.

"Um feitiço o atingiu." - disse um medibruxo, que acabara de entrar no quarto. "Ainda não sabemos qual, mas estamos fazendo o possível para curá-lo. Não sabemos quando ele acordará".

Eu solucei. Observei o seu peito subir e descer lentamente, sob o lençol branco. Um ritmo que contrastava com o bater rápido do meu coração. Ele havia voltado sim, mas não estava entre nós. Não era a mesma coisa.

Eu fiquei ao seu lado, ajudando as enfermeiras, velando o seu sono que nunca chegava ao fim. Segurava sua mão, acariciando sua pele, esperando que você abrisse os olhos.

Algo dentro de mim, dizia que não o havia perdido. Você fora vítima de uma emboscada, de uma guerra que ainda não chegara ao fim, mas eu sabia: a vida sempre encontra um meio de continuar. Você é forte. Resistente e perseverante e nada nesse mundo te abala, faz você fraquejar. São os seus princípios que tanto me cativam, que mostram a diferença entre os meus. Força e fraqueza. Liderança e obediência. Ódio e amor. Esperança e incerteza. Por isso você é tão importante para mim.

Somos tão diferentes e tão iguais.

"Você vai acordar!"

Um dia, depois de alguns terem decorrido após a sua vinda para cá, eu me lembrei das páginas daquele livro que li, na biblioteca do esconderijo. Poemas que falavam de tempo e incertezas, de acontecimentos que estavam para se realizar e não estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, impedir ou não.

Eu senti que algo estava para acontecer. Não errara, tampouco.

Eu perdi o chão quando Draco fora para a guerra. Não sabia para onde ir, o que pensar, fazer. Só restava esperar e rezar para ele estar bem, não pensando no pior. Mas algo ruim aconteceu. Você está ferido nesta ala hospitalar, e não há previsão de quando acordará, se um dia isso vier a acontecer. Eu sei, algo dentro de mim, diz com certeza desesperadora que sim: Você vai acordar.

E tudo vai estar bem dali em diante. Eu ainda estou em cacos, velando o seu sono, sua respiração. Haja o que houver, dentro desse quarto, eu sei que tudo vai se resolver de um jeito positivo. São os meus princípios de grifinória que me motivam a acreditar.

A minha prisão agora é as paredes brancas dessa ala hospitalar, apenas mudou de endereço. Deixei uma para trás e estou aqui. Porém, há uma diferença entre as duas.

Eu agora sei onde você está. É tudo o que importa para mim.

"_Agimos certo sem querer_

_Foi só o tempo que errou_

_Vai ser difícil sem você_

_Porque você está comigo o tempo todo."_

The End

NdA: Sabe aqueles filmes épicos, onde os homens vão para a guerra e as esposas ficam em casa, junto dos filhos esperando a volta deles? É isso mesmo, me inspirei neles para escrever a fic. Na ordem exata dos poemas: _Eu escrevi um poema triste_ de Mário Quintana. _O luar_, também de Mário Quintana e uma estrofe de _Ausência_ de Vinícius de Moraes. O trecho final e a frase da capa é a música _Vento no Litoral_ de Legião Urbana, a trilha sonora que embalou a história maluca dessa fic. Há, então culpe o Renato Russo e não eu! ¬¬ Reviews fazem o Draco ficar bom logo, sim acredite, ele _vai_ ficar bom! Gente, parem de me olhar com essa cara! Eu AMO o Draco, não faria isso com ele! XD


End file.
